


Comparisons and Ideals

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella is still as animated as she remembers, but Nova can't help but be jealous of her new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons and Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Nova is Stella's friend from Solaria, intro'd as a new student in season 3.

Once they were alone, Stella greeted Nova properly, with a hug followed by a make-out session on her bed. It was a good thing she had a private room, Stella considered. It wasn't just like being at home, but it was still quite private enough for her to give Nova a nice welcome to Alfea.

When Stella had first had to leave to go away to school, it had been scary knowing that she'd know no one in this new realm, and she'd tried to bring Nova along. Nova had been rejected from the college year after year, until finally, now, she was able to come. Although it had been three years since Stella had gone to Alfea, it seemed to Stella like such a short time ago and she and Nova had near endless time to spend together on Solaria.

For Nova, the time had seemed much longer, yet now that she was with Stella again, it seemed like no time had passed at all. Stella seemed to have hardly changed at all. She was still just as passionate, and just as pushy. Although, Nova knew she had been through a lot. Alfea had been one of the centers of danger in the magic realms these past two years, with Stella being in the middle of it. Well, part of the group that was in the middle of it. The main player was... That one girl.

Nova had been surprised at seeing Bloom for the first time. There were a lot of differences between the two of them, but Bloom really did look similar to her. They both had similar faces, as well as bright red hair... Of course, Bloom's was brighter. So was her personality. Everything about her was much more radiant -- as one would expect from the heir to the Dragonfire. It's too bad that Nova herself didn't secretly have royal blood or something, but she wasn't adopted and knew her bloodline pretty well, and it was plain, nothing as fantastic as Bloom's.

As they broke away from their kisses, Nova felt awesome. Either Stella was better than she remembered, or she'd been practicing, maybe with that other redhead? Nova bit her lip, trying not to be jealous. She'd known all along that she and Stella weren't going to be an exclusive item, after all. It was just, having Stella be with someone so much like her, yet so much better in so many ways... That was a way to bring her envy out.

But maybe nothing was going on at all. "That girl Bloom," Nova began.

"Hm?" Stella asked, moving close to Nova, almost ready to kiss her again.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Nova asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Stella said enthusiastically. Nova tried not to show her disappointment as Stella gushed on. "She's totally adorable, I couldn't believe my luck when I found her. And you know, when I first saw her, she reminded me a lot of you," Stella said, touching Nova's nose.

"Really?" Nova said, unintentionally wrinkling up her nose.

"Sorry," Stella said, giggling. "Now you are reminding me of her. But she's not that much like you. She's so innocent and inexperienced. When I first flirted with her, she was shocked. Not that she didn't like it."

Nova smirked, remembering when Stella had first come on to her. She had seen it coming, and fully embraced everything that came with it.

"Sometimes I missed being with someone mature like you, Nova. And when I heard you were coming back, I had a great idea."

"What's that?"a

"Oh, it would just be ideal," Stella said, squeezing Nova's had tightly. "You, me, and Bloom, together all at once!"

Nova grinned. It was an extremely appealing idea. Now took a look at Bloom in a different way -- not as a rival, but as the cute Earth girl that Stella likely saw her as.

"Now, we can't come right out as ask her of course. But with the right circumstances, it'll happen," Stella said, the mischievous look in her eyes showing that she was likely already planning those circumstances.

Nova hugged Stella, moving closer to kiss her again, all jealousy gone. Even though Stella was with someone else, it looked as though the princess of Solaria still showed this particular lusty side of herself to Nova exclusively.


End file.
